Una pasión de 3 amantes
by AnimeGirls3
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Videl nunca se halla enterado de la identidad del 'Gran Saiyaman? ¿Y si se enamoró del Gran Saiyaman? ¿Y si siente una atracción hacia Gohan? Videl tendrá que pasar por un 'Triángulo Amoroso'. Léanlo en este fanfic.
1. El inicio de todo

¿Qué pasaría si Videl nunca se halla enterado de la identidad del 'Gran Saiyaman'? ¿Y si se enamoró del Gran Saiyaman? ¿Y si siente una atracción hacia Gohan? Videl tendrá que pasar por un 'Triángulo Amoroso'. Léanlo en este fanfic.

* * *

**¿Una pasión de tres amantes?**

_¡Hoy es un gran día! Hoy empezaré las clases en el colegio superior Orange Star High School, mi mamá me inscribió, esta algo lejos pero puedo llegar rápidamente en la nube voladora._

Se preparaba para ir a dicho lugar cierto azabache de ojos color carbón. Se puso unos pantalones color naranja, una camisa de manga larga blanca, y un chaleco negro. Llevaba la insignia del colegio en el chaleco.

* * *

Minutos después, se encontraba sentado a lo indio sobre la nube, la cual volaba a una increíble velocidad.

Se detuvo al ver a cierta persona en un grande cartel que tenía las letras "Mr. Satan City" y no pudo evitar pensar '_Qué farsante'._

Empezó a correr a la misma velocidad que la nube voladora ya que no había alguien cerca.

Se detuvo de golpe cuando vio que en un banco estaban asaltando, se escuchaban disparos y había varios autos de la policía rodeando el lugar.

Miro a varios lados, _no había nadie_ entonces se transformó en Súper Saiyayin, empezó a golpear a los que estaban dando disparos. Él recibía disparos pero no le hacían nada. Termino de golpear a todos y algunos que estaban en el auto, intentaron escapar.

Acto fallido.

Gohan de su mano les envió un fuerte aire que hizo que el auto este de cabeza. Este se des-transformó y se alejó rápidamente. Se escondió detrás de un poste y cuando volteó se encontró con una muy hermosa joven.

Una muchacha, de cabellos azabaches largos atados en dos coletas bajas que le empezaban por su oreja, y terminaban arriba de sus pechos, y de ojos… ¡Los ojos más bellos que él había visto en toda su vida!, tenían color de la profundidad del mar. Eran azules oscuros. Ese par de hermosos ojos estaban mirándolo fijamente, la joven estaba parada con las manos echa puños en sus caderas.

– Oye… – lo llamó la extraña jovencita con voz firme. Él se estremeció algo nervioso. – ¿Quién fue el que hizo esto? Estoy segura que no fue la policía…

– N-No lo sé, es que no estaba viendo. – contestó tartamudeando.

– Vine lo más rápido posible, ¿quién habrá hecho esto? – se preguntó la muchacha con voz baja. Gohan se escapó poco a poco sin llamar mucho la atención.

– Ah, ¡señorita Videl! Yo vi al responsable. – contestó un testigo. – Fue el guerrero dorado, ¡realmente poderoso, con solo un movimiento de manos hizo volar un auto!

– ¿Un guerrero dorado? – alzó una ceja.

– Él tenía la insignia de su colegio.

– ¿Qué? ¿Hay alguien de cabello rubio en _Orange Star_? – empezó a pensar en posibles personas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Orange Star, recién empezaban las clases, había sonado el timbre.

Cierto joven de cabello rubio se pasaba los cabellos con su mano con una sonrisa arrogante. Ese joven era musculoso, estaba sentando en el asiento con sus codos en el escritorio. Videl estaba sentada en el escritorio con las piernas cruzadas; _de manera provocativa_, según algunos degenerados de sus _fans_.

– ¿Tú no eres aquel guerrero no, Shapner?

– Siento decirte que no. – él empezó a decir prácticamente toda su vida, a pesar que Videl lo veía como si estuviera escuchando, no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

– ¿Ese hombre era más fuerte que tu papá? – pregunto una linda chica, al lado de Videl, de cabello rubio y corte estilo hombre con un pequeño flequillo a un lado.

– ¡No seas ridícula, Iresa! El papá de Videl es el hombre más fuerte de todo el universo. – Dijo un muchacho.

El profesor ingresó y Videl se sentó de manera correcta en su asiento. Se creó un silencio en toda la habitación.

– Bien muchachos, les presento a un alumno nuevo, él aprobó todos sus exámenes con las más altas notas.

Todos hicieron como una ovación en señal de burla.

– Silencio. Pasa, Gohan.

Videl lo vio fijamente y no le importo que Gohan lo note. Él se incomodó notoriamente, y se creó un intenso rubor en sus mejillas.

– Siéntate donde desees.

Iresa rápidamente alzó la mano y le ofreció que se siente a su lado. Gohan asintió y fue hacía allá.

A pasos torpes se sentó, se ponía nervioso al sentir un par de ojos azules viéndolo fijamente.

– Hola Gohan, me llamo Iresa. – se presentó la rubia con una dulce sonrisa.

– H-Hola… – a pesar que hablaba con Iresa veía a Videl, esta miro hacía al frente sin prestarle más atención, realmente su mirada intimidaba.

– _Vaya, este chico es penoso. _– pensó Iresa. – Bueno, te presento a mi amiga Videl. – señalo con la mirada a Videl. – Seguro la conoces, es la hija de Mr. Satán.

– ¿De Mr. Satán? – se asombró. Aquella chica no se parecía en nada a ese farsante.

– Silencio los de allá. – ordenó el profesor y estos se ocultaron poniendo sus libros en sus caras.

– Debilucho, ¿no lo crees Videl? – le susurró a Videl el rubio de su lado derecho.

– Callate, Shapner. – lo silenció la nombrada cruzándose de brazos.

Ella no dejaba de pensar, ese chico era quién vio en la mañana, y un testigo le dijo que llevaba pantalones naranjas, camisa blanca, zapatos negros, un chaleco negro y la insignia del colegio. ¿Pero el cabello rubio? Bueno, aparte Gohan le parecía un debilucho, como dijo Shapner, ¿cómo podría ser que él haya acabado con esos criminales?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su reloj, lo cual llamo la atención de Shapner, Iresa y de Gohan.

– Señorita Videl, ¡unos hombres están asaltando un tren! Estamos en la estación. – se escuchó una voz de un hombre desde su reloj.

Videl salió corriendo hacia la salida y solo alcanzo a decir antes de salir:

– Vuelvo en seguida.

– ¿A dónde va Videl? – preguntó un incrédulo Gohan.

– Veras, el pasatiempo de Videl es luchar con los ladrones de esta ciudad. – le explico Iresa.

– Algunos dicen que es más fuerte que Mr. Satán. – aseguró Shapner.

– _¿Más fuerte que Mr. Satán? ¡Esa niña está en peligro!_ – Pensó Gohan asustado, se levantó, salió corriendo en dirección a Videl y le dijo al profesor – ¡Voy al baño!

– Eh… Está bien…

* * *

Gohan fue a la azotea, recordó un regalo de Bulma, le había dado un reloj que incluía un traje, ¡que torpe había sido para no utilizarlo en el robo de la mañana!

Oprimió un botón del reloj.

De repente, apareció con un traje negro completo que le cubría todo el cuerpo, tenía unos guantes blancos, unas botas blancas, una larga capa roja y una especie de _kosode _verde que quedaba por debajo de sus glúteos.

Y para guardar su identidad tenía un casco naranja. ¡Se veía increíblemente ridículo!

* * *

Apenas llego se encontró con una sarta de ladrones apuntándole, estos estaban rodeando la vía por donde el tren se había ido.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó uno de los ladrones que impedían el paso apuntándole con la pistola.

– Yo… Yo soy… – puso su mano en su mentón en una pose pensativa. – ¡El gran Saiyaman! – empezó a hacer poses ridículas.

– Valla payaso… – comento otro. Gohan los ignoro y fue volando hacia el tren, vio a una hermosa azabache bajando de un helicóptero para montarse en el techo del tren. Dio varios saltos mortales evitando las balas. Entro fácilmente y empezó a dar golpes a dos de los ladrones que se encontraban ahí mientras la gente gritaba el nombre de "Videl".

– _Valla, es muy fuerte esa niña._ – pensó el 'Gran Saiyaman', noto que había un gran abismo a varios metros del tren, voló a su auxilio.

– ¡Bien hecho, señorita Videl! – exclamaban los pasajeros del tren empezando a tomarle fotos, Videl se sonrojo y sonrió levemente.

Miro hacia atrás y efectivamente vio el abismo, empezó a mover botones del tren pero ninguno se detenía. Ya era tarde, el tren había caído, Videl se tapó la cara con sus manos y todos gritaban.

Espero el impacto con el suelo, el cual… nunca sucedió. Ella abrió los ojos y vio al Gran Saiyaman sosteniendo el tren con una sonrisa que a Videl le pareció ¿tierna?

El gran Saiyaman coloco el tren en la tierra al lado de los rieles, Videl salió al instante y lo vio.

– ¡Oye! – El nombrado volteo y vio a Videl, sonrió y alzo su mano en señal de saludo. – Gracias. – la joven sonrió sinceramente y eso lo extraño un poco. No sabía que Videl podía ser "gentil".

– No es nada.

– Si no te molesta… ¿Quién eres? – se le acerco mucho mirándolo fijamente, esto hizo que Gohan se sonrojara.

– Yo… ¡Soy el 'Gran Saiyaman'! – este hizo las mismas poses de antes, dejando estupefactos a los presentes.

– Uh… ¿B-Bien? – la joven estaba entre confundida y avergonzada, avergonzada de haber presenciado tal "presentación".

– Nos veremos luego, señorita Videl – salió volando.

– ¿C-Cómo… sabe mi nombre? – alzó una ceja extrañada.

Caminó de vuelta a _Orange Star _pensando en aquel héroe que la había salvado. No pudo evitar que sus labios se corvaran en una sonrisa al recordarlo.


	2. Un día como cualquiera

**Una pasión de tres amantes**

Al día siguiente, todos se encontraban en sus asientos, a excepción del profesor puesto que faltaban unos minutos para que comenzara la clase. Videl no dejaba de pensar en cierto héroe que la había salvado, pensaba en el con gratitud y cierta curiosidad, ¿quién se escondería tras ese ridículo casco?

– ¡Videl! – gritó la rubia que se sentaba a su izquierda.

– ¿Ah? ¿Qué? – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su amiga. Videl la miro algo molesta. – ¿Qué pasa, Iresa?

– ¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¡Hace cinco minutos que te llamo y tú estás con la mirada en la nada! – contestó chillando. Gohan, Shapner e Iresa la estaban viendo un tanto preocupados.

– ¿Pasa algo, Videl? – preguntó Shapner con una ceja alzada.

– No… No es nada – les sonrió levemente. – Solo estaba concentrada pensando en…

– ¿Un chico? – preguntó con una sonrisa pícara la rubia. Videl se sonrojo levemente y bajo la mirada. – ¡Lo sabía! Jajaja, ¿de quién se trata, Videl?

Y para beneficio de Videl, el profesor entro y se creó un silencio total.

Las clases transcurrieron normal, demasiado normal. Videl observaba cada cinco minutos su reloj por noticias de algún robo o secuestro. Pero nada.

Estaba distraída.

– Señorita Videl, siga la lectura. – ordenó el profesor viendo el libro, al no escuchar una respuesta de esta, la miró.

Ella estaba viendo su reloj con una mueca de desesperación.

– Señorita Videl, valla al corredor en lo que queda de la hora por no prestar atención. – dijo en un tono bastante serio y algo decepcionado.

Videl no dijo nada, solo salió bajo la mirada de todos los alumnos. Ella fue hasta la terraza sin que ningún auxiliar de limpieza se diera cuenta. Le resultaba muy raro que no sucediera nada…

Empezó a conducir su helicóptero viendo la ciudad, todos estaban tranquilos… Aterrizo su helicóptero por un parque, y camino hacia el banco, no habían ladrones.

– Esto no es posible… – susurró la joven. De pronto vio a un auto que se excedía de la velocidad, no podía hacer nada, si se paraba enfrente la arrollaban sin importarle si era mujer.

Recordó al Gran Saiyaman, él podía volar… La siguiente vez que lo vea le pediría que le enseñe.

Resignada, volvió a la escuela en su helicóptero. Y fue al corredor, todos estaban en afuera de los salones, era un receso después de todo. Fue hacía la cafetería y vio a Iresa y Shapner sentados en una de las mesas comiendo.

Se les acerco y se sentó al lado de Shapner.

– Videl, te estábamos buscando, ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó la rubia tomando su jugo de naranja.

– Ah, solo fui a pasear por ahí… – rio un tanto nerviosa. – Voy a pedir algo.

Dicho esto la pelinegra fue hacia el la señora que atendía la caja, pero antes de llegar a su destino se topó con Gohan, el cual tenía un vaso de jugo de naranja en su mano. Y ¡pam! De golpe por no fijarse le lanzo todo el juego a su blusa.

– ¡Idiota! ¿Qué no te fijas por dónde caminas? – preguntó exaltada empapada del jugo de naranja que este le había lanzado a su blusa.

– ¡Ah, mil disculpas Videl no era mi intención! – se disculpó haciendo a un lado el vaso de plástico para quitarse su chaqueta y dárselo a Videl.

Ella lo cogió y refunfuñando se fue al baño. Estaba toda melosa, esto lo pagaría el tal Gohan, le dio tanto asco que se hecho algo de agua en su abdomen, su sostén deportivo también estaba algo empapado, pero no tuvo de otra que ponerse la chaqueta y no pudo evitar recordar las miles de veces que veía por el parque a una chica con la chaqueta de otro chico, y estos andaban abrazados, eran novios.

Videl se sonrojo de tan solo pensar en eso, ¿novia de un debilucho? ¡Jamás!

– _No soporto el simple hecho de llevar puesto algo de ese idiota, mejor le pido algo de ropa a Iresa, ella siempre lleva en su casillero un cambio de ropa. _–pensó Videl caminando hacía la cafetería. Los estudiantes al ver a Videl con la chaqueta de Gohan se quedaron con la boca abierta, y no pudieron evitar pensar ¿SALÍAN?

– ¡Videl! ¡Cómo es posible que no me hayas dicho! – gritaba Iresa.

– Videl, ¿eso es cierto o solo intentas sacarme celos? – preguntó afligido su "amigo" Shapner.

– ¿De qué rayos hablan?

– ¡De que estas con Gohan! – dijeron ambos rubios con sus manos echa puños. Iresa solo estaba molesta porque no le había comentado, mientras que Shapner estaba celoso.

– ¿Qué? – abrió los ojos par a par. – ¡Yo no estoy con ese!

– ¿Entonces porque llevas puesto su chaqueta? – pregunto con un puchero Shapner.

– Me derramo el jugo y por eso me dio su chaqueta, ¡es todo!

– ¿En serio?

– ¡Si par de tontos! – suspiro y vio a Iresa. – ¿Tienes ropa para que use, Iresa?

– Sí, tengo unas blusas en mi casillero, ya sabes la clave.

– Gracias.

Dicho esto, se dirigió al casillero de Iresa y saco una blusa blanca con cuello alto y sin mangas. Lo demás le parecía demasiado revelador o con escote. Y eso era lo único del estilo de Videl, aunque estaba algo apretado.

Iresa era una muchacha muy coqueta, muy sociable…

A veces, Videl quería ser como ella, tenía una vida tranquila, ordinaria, no tenía responsabilidades más que la escuela. Cosa que a veces, envidiaba.

Sin más, se dirigió al baño y se vistió. Justo cuando termino, fue a buscar a Gohan, para devolverle la chaqueta.

No lo encontraba, así que fue a lo alto del edificio y lo vio, estaba dándole la espalda viendo al cielo, noto un deje de nerviosismo y por detrás le toco el hombro. Este se sobresaltó.

– Ah eres tú, Videl – sonrió.

– Si bueno, venía a darte tu chaqueta. – le entrego la chaqueta y cuando se disponía a irse, Gohan la detuvo tomando su brazo.

– Espera, quería disculparme, realmente no fue mi intención hacer eso. – dijo con una cara inocente, Videl sonrió sinceramente y él se sorprendió un poco, ella no era de mostrar sus sentimientos frente a personas, y con el poco tiempo que la conocía, Iresa le contó mucho sobre el comportamiento de Videl.

– No te preocupes. – borró su sonrisa y volvió a caminar. Gohan la siguió y ambos se dirigieron al salón de clases.


	3. ¡Aprender a volar con el Gran Saiyaman!

**Una pasión de tres amantes**

Gracias a todos por sus reviews 3 Bueno, aquí la continuación.

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball no me pertenece, derechos a su respectivo autor, Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Era viernes, ¡se acercaba el fin de semana! Los días habían transcurrido de manera extraña para Videl, Gohan o mejor dicho, "El Gran Saiyaman" la había salvado de casi todo, se sentía un tanto inútil. Ella pensaba que era fuerte… Hasta que apareció aquel individuo. Sin embargo, lo admiraba, se pasaba pensando en las habilidades de aquel héroe.

Ella caminó hacía Orange Star, se vistió con un short negro de cinturón azul, una blusa blanca sin mangas, unas botas negras un poco más abajo de la rodilla y llevaba una cola alta que estaba atada por un listón azul. T traía guantes negros de siempre.

Recibía unas cuantas miradas por sus amigos, estaba mucho más hermosa de lo normal. La duda era, ¿para qué se vistió así? Solo Videl lo sabía.

Se sentó en su lugar y saludo a sus amigos como de costumbre. Pero estos estaban sorprendidos.

– Videl, ¿eres tú? – preguntó el rubio con los ojos abiertos como platos.

– Si, ¡idiota! – gritó la pelinegra molesta.

– Valla, ¿a qué se debe eso, Videl? – preguntó con picardía su amiga Iresa. Videl enrojeció.

– Ah… ¿Qué no puedo salir un poco de la rutina? – contestó nerviosa. Su amiga la conocía muy bien.

– Me resulta sospechoso, ¿no será por un chico? – Iresa dio en el blanco.

– ¡C-Claro que no! – chilló toda roja, involuntariamente miro hacia arriba, ya que arriba, en el techo del edificio, se había encontrado con ese héroe que rondaba por su cabeza. Gohan miraba atentamente a la pelinegra, Shapner estaba contemplándola e Iresa solo hacía que la pelinegra se ponga más nerviosa.

– Uhm… – la miró acusadoramente como diciendo con la mirada: "_A mí no me engañas_". Cosa que entendió Videl e hizo una seña diciendo "_Más tarde te digo_".

Entro el profesor y nuevamente se creó el silencio total.

Y justo cuando iba a hablar, el reloj de Videl sonó, a lo que Videl salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, esta vez, ese héroe no le quitaría la gloria. No es que quiera reconocimiento, pero solo quería dejar en claro que ella era la guardiana de la ciudad, y no necesitaba, _por más que quiera_, ayuda de otra persona.

El profesor entendió que algo malo había ocurrido y dejo que Videl salga. Gohan fingió dolor de estómago y se "supuestamente" se dirigió a la enfermería, pero realmente se dirigió al techo, antes de entrar, se encontró a Videl hablando por el reloj mientras "invocaba" su helicóptero. Gohan escucho que pasaba, el presidente era un rehén de un hombre musculoso el cual quería luchar con Mr. Satán. Lastimosamente, no escucho el lugar, _cosa que frustró a Gohan_, por lo que decidió seguir el helicóptero sigilosamente.

Y minutos después que Videl salga, este se transformó en el Gran Saiyaman y emprendió su vuelo detrás del helicóptero sin que ella se diera cuenta.

_**(D: me da flojera hacer toda la parte esta xD Solo lleguemos al típico lago donde el Gran Saiyaman salva a Videl si? xD )**_

Después de salvar a Videl, se empezó a elevar un poco del suelo, y Videl lo llamo por lo que Gohan se detuvo.

– ¿Cómo haces eso? – Le pregunta Videl con curiosidad.

– ¿Hacer qué? ¿Volar?

– Sí, eso… Dudo que sea un truco. – dijo examinando el suelo y los pies del Gran Saiyaman.

– ¿Me enseñas? – Le pregunta Videl.

– Es que yo…

– Anda, ¡por favor, te daré un reloj como el mío! –le enseño su "reloj", realmente era un intercomunicador con la policía, con eso el Gran Saiyaman podría enterarse de todos los crímenes que ocurrían en la ciudad. Eso beneficiaría mucho a Gohan.

– Está bien. – aceptó sin rechistar.

– ¡Genial! – Videl sonrió triunfante. – ¡Nos vemos más tarde, Gran Saiyaman! – agitó su mano de un lado al otro en señal de despedida.

– Nos veremos más tarde en la azotea, ahí te recogeré para ir al entrenamiento. – Videl alcanzó a escuchar.

En clases más tarde, Videl estaba muy feliz, ¡volar la beneficiaría mucho! Y Gohan mientras pensaba en dos cosas: en primera, estaría bien enterarse de los crímenes, se enteraría más rápido, y en segunda: Videl…

¡Todo el timbre! Gohan salio de _Orange Star_, se transformó en el Gran Saiyaman y fue a la azotea, donde vio a la pelinegra entusiasmada.

– ¿Cómo vamos a ir a tu casa? – preguntó Videl viendo al Gran Saiyaman aterrizar enfrente de ella.

– En las afueras de la ciudad, sígueme. – Le responde Gohan.

Se fueron caminando tranquilamente; Videl cada cierto tiempo preguntaba el típico "¿Ya llegamos?".

– Bien, ¡Nube voladora!

Videl le mira algo extrañada, sin entender.

– ¿Nube voladora?

– Espera unos segundos

Llega la nube voladora pocos segundos después, el sube.

– Ven, sube. – le ofrece la mano para ayudarla a subir.

– ¿E-Eso es sólido? – preguntó extrañada.

– Depende. – puso su mano en su mentón pensando.

– ¿De qué?

– Bueno, Solo pueden subir las personas buenas y con pensamientos puros, pero no creo que tengas problemas – él sonrió y le ofreció la mano de nuevo.

– Hmmm…Está bien.

Videl le toma la mano, algo insegura.

– ¿Ves? Te dije que no tendrías problemas. ¡Vamos a casa, nube voladora!

Nube voladora empezó el camino a toda velocidad, Videl seguía sin procesar que una nube entendiera lo que le decían y, más aun, que fuera sólida.

Pasaron el resto del camino en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

– ¿Cuánto falta? –Pregunto Videl después de unos minutos, ella se encontraba abrazándolo por detrás con su rostro en la espalda de este, tenía miedo de ver al suelo y caerse. Mientras que Gohan estaba muy sonrojado y algo nervioso.

– Y-Ya llegamos, puedes soltarme – Videl se separó algo ruborizada.

La nube voladora desciende y los deja frente a su casa, Milk estaba afuera con Goten.

– ¿Quién eres tú?-Le pregunta Milk a Videl-¿Nos has venido para una cita con G… – Fue interrumpido por "El Gran Saiyaman", él le hizo unas señas, a las cuales Milk entendió y le dijo a Goten que no lo llame por "Gohan".

– No es eso, señora. Gran Saiyaman, ¿no le dijiste a tu mamá que me enseñarías a volar.

– S-Se me paso por alto Jejeje. – puso su mano en su nuca, cosa que heredó de su padre, riendo algo nervioso.

-Está bien, pero te advierto que te las veras conmigo si le haces algo raro a mi niño – Le dice Milk.

-¡YO JAMAS HARIA ALGO ASI SEÑORA!- Le grita Videl.

-¡ESO ESPERO!- Le responde Milk.

Sigue con su discusión por algunos minutos, finalmente, ambas se cansan.

– Hermano, ¿Le enseñaras a volar? – Gohan asiente y Goten volvió a preguntar. – ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?-

Gohan mira a Videl.

– Por mí no hay problema – Respondió Videl.

– Bueno hermanito, acompáñanos.

Se alejan un poco de la casa.

– Bueno, a partir de ahora les enseñare a volar por los cielos a ustedes dos, espero que lo logren a la perfección y pronto; como se trata de usar su propio ki, no creo que sea difícil para ninguno de los dos, aunque si lo que ustedes quieren es aprender a volar a gran velocidad entonces sí tendrán algunas dificultades. Tienen que concentrar su ki para empezar a flotar unos cuantos centímetros – Se detiene al ver que Goten está saltando– No, no es necesario saltar, lo que tienes que hacer es expulsar un poco de tu poder, concentra todo tu ki.

Goten deja de saltar y trata de concentrarse, se eleva unos centímetros, que luego se convierten en metros.

– ¡Puedo volar! ¡Puedo volar!

– ¡Muy bien! – Goten tambalea un poco– ¡No te esfuerces demasiado!

– ¡Estoy bien!- Dicho esto, se cae al suelo.

– ¡Goten!- Grita Gohan y va hacia el- Por eso te dije que no te esforzaras demasiado, pero no te preocupes, ya verás que dentro de poco podrás volar a tu voluntad.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Videl trataba de concentrar su ki.

– Vamos Videl –Se decía a ella misma. – Un niño pudo, ¿Porque tu no?

Trato de relajarse y se elevó unos centímetros, luego cayó al suelo. Trato de hacerlo de nuevo, esta vez se elevó varios metros, de golpe, pierde el equilibrio y cae.

– ¡Ahhh! – Grita ella asustada.

– -¡Videl! –Grita Gohan, volando a la mayor velocidad posible y la toma en brazos. Videl se agarra fuertemente de él, lo que hace que Gohan se sonroje. Al descender la deja en el suelo.

–Videl, ¿Estas bien?

– Sí, fue solo el susto.

– Intenta hacerlo de nuevo.

– Está bien.

Así siguieron los tres durante el resto de la tarde.

– Hermano, tengo hambre- Dice Goten con un puchero.

– Bueno, vamos a casa. Videl ¿Vienes con nosotros? – Ella asiente. Goten se va un poco más adelante que ellos, va jugando.

Cuando llegaron a la casa los tres morían de hambre, Milk les tenía la comida lista y la mesa puesta dentro de la casa.

– Muchas gracias por invitarme a comer. – agradeció educadamente Videl.

– Pues no tenía otra opción, no puedo dejarte sola mientras comemos.

– Está delicioso. Esto es más rico que lo que cocina nuestro chef.

– ¿Nuestro chef? –Pregunta Milk nuevamente. – ¿Acaso trabajas en un restaurant? ¿Ahí es donde te dan de comer?

– No, yo no trabajo en ninguna parte, me refiero al chef que cocina en nuestra casa.

– ¿Hay un chef en tu casa? ¡Entonces en tu casa deben ser millonarios! Dime ¿Cuántas tiene tu casa? ¿Son 10? ¿O son 20?

– Mmmm… ¿Cuántas habitaciones serán? Como unas 50.

– ¿¡50!? ¡Tu familia debe estar nadando en dinero!

– Esto esta exquisito – alabo la comida de Milk, Videl.

– Y dime, ¿Y cuándo se van a casar? ¡Necesito que me digan!

Cuando Milk dijo esto, Gohan escupió toda la comida que tenía en la boca Goten.

– ¿Es cierto que te vas a casar con la señorita Videl? ¿Cuándo? –Pregunta Goten, inocentemente.

– ¡No! ¡No! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Eso no es cierto! – Grita Gohan sonrojado, aun con el traje de Saiyaman, desde que vino Videl no se lo había quitado.

Videl se encontraba sonrojada, se limitaba viéndolos.

–Videl, creo que deberías irte –Le dice Gohan. – Ya es de noche.

Videl mira hacia el cielo, era cierto, el sol se ocultaba, vio al Gran Saiyaman y le planto un beso en la mejilla, con algo de dificultad por el casco, a lo que toda la cara de Gohan se puso como un tomate.


End file.
